Please dont leave me
by Thirteen Dwarves15
Summary: Elladan and elrohir are scouting in the forest but are ambushed by orcs. elladan is badly wounded and elrohir has to find a way to escape. (Warning! Character death)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the only reason i did this was to make a friend kf mine sad because she showed me an incredibly sad story haha i hope i got revenge! But i do not at all what i made happen but i had to make her sad XD

enjoy

"Wait for me, Ell!" Elrohir called out to his brother, panting.

"Why do you have to walk so slow?!" The other called back over his shoulder. It has been nearly four years since Lord Elrond had aloud them to scout alone. After the incident where elrohir's loud movement almost brought an entire part of orcs on just the two brothers, Elrond barely aloud them to bathe without a bodyguard watching over them. But his son's big brown eyes were often hard to resist. And they finally got their way after four years of begging.

"Walk slower! If anything gets us in trouble it will be your fault. With the pace you are going we could pass up an entire army of orcs without even noticing." Elrohir tried to catch up with his brother but fell behind again.

"Last i remember, it was your doing that brought the orcs upon us. One would think that you were a mumakil with the way you walked. I felt as though the world was trembling under thy very footsteps!" Elladan teased, quickening his pace.

"W-what? If i recall correctly, it was you who advised me wear those acursed boots. If it wasn't for your bad advice, the orcs would never have known we were there, hence saving us from an age long lecture from Father." Elrohir felt beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Ha! Yes blame it on the elder. How typical of you, child." Elladan smiled to himself as he felt his brother's annoyed look.

"Do not call me that!" Elrohir turned red with irritation. "You are the elder of me by precisely four minutes."

"You certainly have done your research. Let me guess, mother told you? Well, i doubt mother was in her right mind while she was pushing such a hideous creature as you out of her body." The elder said with a smirk.

"You think thats funny do you?!" A flustered Elrohir yelled, his voice faltering.

"Oh you are adorable when you are angry." Elladan dodged a punch. "Watch out, little brother, you might hurt yourself." Elrohir leapt at his brother angrily. Elladan took a step to the side, making elrohir fall, face down, into the grass. He sat up, dazed from the hard fall.

"Get up! We have barely even begun. Save your energy in case we have to use it, again." He pulled his brother up from the ground and dusted him off. They continued their hike, and their argument.

The sun had gone down and after two more hours of walking, the boys agreed that it was time for a rest. The sun had They gathered some twigs and made a small fire. They huddled around it and elrohir nodded off on his brother's shoulder, and elladan followed soon after.

They were awakened by a small rustling of leaves. They both sprang up and snatched their bows.

"Did you hear that?" Elladan whispered.

"Yes. We slept too long! It is already near midday." Elrohir look back and forth, attempting to locate the direction it came from. 'It is south? North? I cannot tell' he thought to himself.

"It isn't coming from one place, Roh." Elladan said in a quivering voice, reading his brothers thoughts.

"We are surrounded." Elrohir's heart stopped. He turned to his brother for a reassuring look but he found none. Elladan looked as terrified as he did. Elrohir took several quite steps towards the end of the small clearing in the woods. He peered out from behind a tree, but could see nothing. Suddenly a shrill scream from behind him. He whirled around to see his brother's limp body on the ground. His eyes widened in horror. He looked up and saw a tall, and foul creature. It held a club- 'were those spikes?' His heart stopped and his eyes shot down to his brother's bloodied head. But before he even realised what was happening, his eyes went black and he slumped to the ground.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was a searing dull pain in his head. His hands shot up to clutch his forehead. Elrohir cried out in pain as he felt a rough kick to his jaw. He looked up to see a huge orc towering over him. He cowered against the tree he was chained to. But before he had time even plead, the orc put its large, dirty hands around Elrohir's neck and lifted him off the ground with ease.

"Little princeling is not safe anymore." The orc gave a hideous laugh. Elrohir clutched his neck, gasping for air. The orc slammed him against the tree, knocking the little breath he had, out.

"Bind him!" It ordered another, much smaller orc. Elrohir, though barely conscious, felt his arms being tugged violently and chained to a thick branch. The beasts left and what had occurred previously came pouring back into his head.

"Elladan!" He cried, but quickly silenced himself. He turned as much as he could but he could not find his brother. 'Dead? Dead?! It cant be! Oh please, Varda! Help him not be dead! Please!' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a moan. An orc dragged a body towards him. He could barely make out the face of Elladan covered in dried blood.

"Ell! Ell! Are you alright?!" He jumped up but he let out a scream as the clasp around his neck yanked him back, causing blood to leak from his mouth and the gash in his neck. The orc dropped elladan and turned to Elrohir.

"Quite! Or ill cut that pretty hair off!" The orc snapped, landing a hard slap on elrohir's cheek. It turned back to Elladan, pulling him roughly from the earth and shackling him next to his brother. Elrohir felt almost relieved to feel his brother next to him. Alive or not.

"Ell?" He whispered. No sound. "Ell, wake up. Wake up, wake up!" He reached as far as he could and shook his brother.

"I was trying to sleep, Roh, now you have woken me." Elladan's eyes slowly opened. Elrohir felt he could sing with joy when he heard the words.

"Oh you're ali- you're alright! Oh thank our maker!" He caught himself, he did not want to give any sign of lost hope.

"Of course im alright. Im always alright." Elladan tried to put a hint of teasing in his voice but Elrohir could tell he wasn't alright.

"We have to get out of here, brother. Father will lock us away like lost maidens if we arent back before the sun rises tomorrow." At that Elladan let out a raspy laugh which quickly turned into a harsh cough. Elrohir felt helpless. He hated more then anything feeling helpless. But he did note plan on staying that way. An idea sprung to him and he immediately started clawing at the tree. Large pieces of bark soon started to drop.

"What are you doing, Roh?" Elladan asked, cocking his head upward to watch.

"Dont you remember the countless times in our childhood where we would collect sap to make our poor dear sister slip on the long corridors? Or do you not remember the feeling of Mother's hand on your backside. Because i certainly do." Elrohir flinched at the thought.

"Ah! Of course." Elladan seemed to forget his pain, and the blood that stained his eyes and face, as he pushed himself up to help his brother. Though Elrohir's fingernails began to split and his fingers became numb he didn't stop. At last he felt the wet, sticky liquid run down his wrists, and through the shackles. Elladan did the same. After the sap had covered their entire hand they began to twist and pull. Their hands slid with easy out of the iron clasps.

"We got it!" Elrohir was shocked that his plan had worked. He stood up. "Ell, we have to go. Come one!" But there was no reply. He looked down and saw his brother's eye had rolled to the back of his head and his mouth was slightly agape. 'Oh no, oh no! Oh dont go on me now!' He looked in each direction to make sure they were alone. He knelt and pulled his brother into his arms and staggered to his feet. 'And you say i'm the Mumakil?' he said to himself. He tried to break into a jog, but the weight he carried only aloud a walk. Elrohir's knees shook but he refused to stop.

He went on for as long as he could until he collapsed to the earth. He tried to shieldnhis brother's body from the hard fall. 'If only i could rest. Just for a moment.' He was exhausted to the point he could barely breathe. He wanted to call out for help but he knew that the only creatures that could hear him were the orcs, and the birds. If there were any birds left in this dim forest. He laid his head on a rotted stump. He attempted to keep his eyes open but that was impossible.

Elrohir let out a groan as he felt a cold hand press hard against his neck. His eyes shot open but he saw nothing but the bows of the trees. He let out a sigh of disappointment for he thought the occurrences of last night a dream. He pushed himself up and suddenly it struck him.

"Ell? Ell, where are you?!" He shouted frantically. He scoured the ground to see any sign of a body. "Where are you?!" But it was no use. He knew that the only way to find his brother was to look. In his state, Elladan would not be concious, or so he hoped. Elrohir's heart seemed as if it was going to pound right out of his chest. 'Oh what fool i am! If only i could have stayed awake!'

"Im right here, Roh." Elrohir whirled around and saw him. His brother. He looked so fresh. So clean. As if... As if he was- 'no!' Elrohir ran to his brother and made to wrap his arms around him, but he felt nothing but a sharp, cold breeze rush over him.

"Ell! What is happening! Is this some sort of joke? A sick joke!" He screamed as it dawned on him. He screamed for his brother. His lost brother. His brother who was... Who was gone. 'This cannot be! It cannot be! He wouldn't do this to me, he wouldn't leave me." He dropped to his knees, his whole body shaking.

"Do not cry, Roh, it is not the end. Im here." Elrohir took a small bunch of leaves in his fist and angrily through it at the ghost of his brother.

"Get away! Leave me! You are fake! I hate you!" He shrieked. He knew not why he said those words.

"Goodbye, Roh. Remember, i love you." Elrohir's eyes widened as he saw Elladan's body fading into the air. He lunged at it, trying to pull it back.

"Im sorry! Please dont go! Im sorry!" He cried into the thin air. But he knew there was no point in it. His brother was gone. Forever. He fell to the earth like a leaf. His body was numb. He didn't even care. He stared up into the empty dark sky.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

It was stupid enough that i made elladan die in this. But to let him die and be unhappy was even worse. So yeah, everyone lived, or died lol, happily ever after.

Myaire everything is pink and fluffy in my world XD

All he could see was white. Or was it even white? It was just emptiness. A vast plane of emptiness. There was not an object in sight. No trees. No birds. He looked down at his body. He was naked. But he did not feel vulnerable. His bare skin was pale and smooth.

"Where am i?" Elladan called out. He did not expect an answer but he waited. A loud ringing buzzed in his ears. As if he had been boxed on the side of his head by his father. Suddenly a rush of memories flowed back into his mind. His mother, his father, the meadow where he would lie and and stare at the sky, his brother... Elrohir! 'My twin!" He knelt and began to weep as he remembered sweet times. He knew he would never know them again.

"Why do you weep, child?" Then suddenly someone from behind touched his shoulder. The voice was grave but soft. Elladan quickly rose to his feet and turned to see a tall man. His beard was mid length. His hair fell gracefully on his back. It was a soft black, with wisps of shimmering silver. His face was rough but beautiful. His sea blue eyes seemed to smile.

"Who are you?" Elladan asked.

"I am Elros, son of Eärendil" the man answered. Elladan's jaw dropped as he stared into the face of his dear uncle.

"Uncle?" He said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, Elladan." Elros said, placing his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Oh uncle! Where are we?" Elladan's voice seemed frail.

"We are in the halls of Mandos. Do not be sad. You shall reunite with your brother again, and i with mine. But for now, we have each other." Elros said, comforting the young elf.

"The halls of Mandos you say? Then we are... We are dead?" His voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

"No. We are not dead. We are simply, not living in Arda." It was then that elladan realized his surroundings. It was no longer empty. They were in a long corridor. It was dark but somehow a light seeped in from no where. The floor was made of marble. It was so clear that he could see his own reflection. The walls were decorated with beautiful gold designs. He marveled at the splendor of it all. There wasnt an inch of the entire wall that wasnt ornamented with stunning detail. Elros smiled at his nephew's awe.

"Isn't it beautiful? I was much the same as you when i arrived. But you will soon come to know it as your home. Come, there is much to see." Elros lead Elladan down the corridor to a marvelous hall. It was filled with merry guests; elves, men, he could even see several dwarves. But there was no arguing or brawling as one would expect amongst such races together. They all spoke together in cheery tones. Elladan smiled and followed his uncle into the great all. Suddenly everything seemed it as going to be alright.


End file.
